Uncertain
by iPepsi
Summary: A post-high school story. Sam breaks up with Freddie to pursue a dream internship, and returns to rebuild her friendship and something more with Carly. A project being written to meet the challenge of "July Novel Writing Month."


**AN: This is a preview of the fanfiction I will be working on for "July Novel Writing Month." The goal of this challenge is to write 50,000 words in the month of July, or about 1,600 or so words per day. I hit just under that count for the first day, and I'm looking forward to what will happen when I pick up my pen for the second day. Please offer constructive feedback if you have anything come to mind while reading. The title "Uncertain" is a temporary title, and content in this preview is subject to change based on later content I write or comments about improvement I receive. **

The iCarly crew approached the inevitable end of their high school careers with emotions similar to any average teenager. Their primary emotion being joy, like when you win the best prize at the cake walk, except this time it comes with the bonus of an "Escape Public School Forever" certificate. However, this feeling was paired with its evil twin; a feeling that can only be most appropriately compared with the impending terror expected from dooms day. They were able to realize, like many before them, that in order to conquer the mundane routines of required academia a sacrifice of the social lives they once knew must be offered. And leaving predictability behind has been known to claim more victims than breed tales of enviable success.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie had mapped out their plans for after graduation together before senior year even began. All of them imagined staying in Seattle, but each of them would apply to and attend a different school. Carly chose Seattle State University, a school located less than five miles from Bushwell Plaza that accepted any high school honor roll student almost automatically. Freddie chose Seattle Institute of Technology, a school conveniently located as far away from home as possible without actually leaving the city limits, and his attendance at their previous Summer camps had already earned him a positive reputation with the admissions office. Finally, Sam settled for enrollment in Seattle Community College, because they wouldn't hold her mediocre transcript against her, and it was the most affordable since her mother had no intention of spending a dime on secondary education.

All had seemed to be going well with these plans until Sam received a letter in the mail that was intercepted by Carly since she had recently been choosing to use the Shay's as her address for anything important. The sender had Carly very curious, so she immediately opened it and approached Sam about it at her earliest chance.

"I got accepted," Sam thought aloud in a shocked tone.

"You should go," Carly responded without hesitation.

"What about..."

"You. That's who this needs to be about, Sam."

Sam knew Carly had a point when she read the news about being awarded the internship with her favorite cooking channel, The Foodcuzzi Network. She was watching the channel one night while avoiding homework, as usual, when the program was interrupted with an announcement that they were looking for a couple people between the ages of 18 and 25 to work with the department responsible for organizing new programming. It was the only time Sam ever wrote an essay for a purpose other than passing a class in school, and apparently it paid off. Not only that, but they recognized her from iCarly, and thought she exhibited qualities on the show that made her perfect for fitting the image of an intern they had in mind. The only thing holding her back from wanting to accept it was the relationship she began with Freddie sophomore year that was still developing after two years. Carly didn't measure the weight of this obstacle the same as Sam did, even though it meant they would also be living far apart for a while. Breaking the news to Freddie was not a happily anticipated event, but it had to be done.

Mrs. Benson was away again for one of many evening shifts she had began picking up in the last year since Freddie finally convinced her he could be trusted alone in their apartment, so Sam came over for a relaxed movie night. Sam chose the longest movie she knew he owned, hoping it could delay talking about the internship, and the strategy managed to prove effective for nearly two hours. Unfortunately, Sam's posture leaning against Freddie with her head rested on his shoulder allowed him to feel her tensing up at times that didn't coordinate with the scenes they were watching. So he eventually paused the movie to check up on her.

"Is everything alright," Freddie asked with genuine concern while he rolled his thumb gently over her right hand.

"I'm better than alright. I found out today that I landed an internship with The FoodCuzzi Network," Sam explained while she sported a half smile.

"That's fantastic! Why didn't you mention it before the movie? That's got my Summer plans beat."

Sam looked away guiltily.

"It's not just for the Summer. The contract is for a minimum of 18 months, and it can go as long as two years."

"Oh," Freddie let out slowly, a different reality sinking in.

"Yeah, and they're based in Texas."

Silence filled the room for at least five minutes, neither sure what else to say, although they both felt like they knew what needed to be said.

"So I'm going to need to save some extra money to fly out there," Freddie wondered quietly, breaking the silence.

"Is that what you want? For this," Sam pointed between them, "to become a long distance thing?"

"Is that not what you want," Freddie inquired with a worried expression after noting the tone in her question.

"I don't know. I haven't accepted the offer yet, but if I do..."

"Then you want to break up?"

Sam nodded slowly, waiting for a worse reaction to erupt. Freddie surprised her by staying calm.

"You should take it. Turning it down would be a bigger loss than ending what's between us."

"How can you sound so ready to give us up?"

"Honestly, having you as a girlfriend has been, I guess, comfortable, and I regret none of it. But...sometimes I wonder if there's something else besides just comfortable that we feel with each other?"

Sam listened to Freddie's words and let them sink in. She didn't feel free from disappointment, but she also couldn't say he was completely wrong. If she genuinely felt like they had a future then she should have seriously considered dating long distance. It didn't seem to make sense that she had no interest in trying to accept a challenge in their relationship unless her faith in them was broken to some extent.

"You're right. Our relationship has been awkward. We've been together half of high school, and we haven't even had sex yet. That probably breaks a school record or something," Sam joked lightly.

"Hey, I'm still only 90 percent certain there aren't any hidden cameras installed in my room. Even after checking every nook and cranny just to free my conscience enough to make out I'm paranoid there's something electronic installed in there that can see through the wall."

Sam nudged Freddie slightly while sporting a smirk on her face.

"You will never not be a dork, whether you belong to me or not."

**AN: Sam/Freddie is not the main couple for this story. They were established as a couple in the beginning because the possible idea is that both Carly and Sam are going to have relationship histories compared and discussed over time, and I wanted Sam to have history with a steady, long-term commitment as part of her growing character. Carly/Sam will eventually be the couple explored. **


End file.
